


Learning Curve

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: Jon is learning ways to deal with a pregnant wife.





	Learning Curve

“Jon!” Sansa cried out as she tripped over his boots.

“What? What’s the matter?” Jon asked breathlessly as he sat up quickly in their bed. He had been sound asleep.

“You left your boots in the middle of the floor again!” Sansa snapped as she picked up a boot and threw it at him.

Jon watched the boot fly past him as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“I’m sorry?”

“I tripped over them again!” Sansa chided.

“Why are you up? It’s the middle of the night Sansa,” Jon yawned.

“I have to go,” She said as she walked toward their dressing room. “Just go back to sleep!”

Jon fell back on the covers and sighed. Nothing he did lately pleased her.

Moments later she returned looking as angry as ever.

“I’m sorry Love,” Jon said as he made room for her in their bed.

“Just don’t leave them lying about,” Sansa sighed as she lay down.

He watched her adjust until she was happily positioned for sleep.

“I do love you,” Jon said as he leaned over her and kissed her lips.

She smiled up at him for the first time since dinner.

“You’re sweet,” She said as she cupped his cheek.

“Go back to sleep,” Jon encouraged.

“I will, love” Sansa said before closing her eyes.

Jon lay next to her waiting for her to fall asleep; it didn’t take long.

He then did something he’d wanted to do since dinner, but in her current mood hadn’t chanced. He placed his hand, open palm on her large belly and smiled. The babe would arrive soon and a new learning curve (besides how to manage a pregnant wife) would begin again.


End file.
